


A Welcome Distraction

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Les Mis kink meme for platonic Marius/Grantaire cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Distraction

Grantaire was clumsy as he moved to push the door open, and he regarded Marius with a slow, sleepy blink. "Have you come to sleep with me?" He asked, parroting the words Courfeyrac had said the first time he'd told the story of Marius coming to his apartment, and Pontmercy inclined his head. "In you come." Grantaire kicked the door closed before moving into the kitchen, taking a cupcake from the side and pushing it into Marius' hand.

Marius obediently took a bite, and then let out a choked sound. Credit to him, he didn't spit it out, but perhaps swallowed in a clumsier fashion than he would have. Grantaire grinned at him.

"Do these have alcohol in them?" Marius asked in a little, strangled voice, and Grantaire nodded, amused.

"Whiskey in the ganache  _and_  the frosting." Marius laughed a little, looking down at the ground. Forewarned, he took another, smaller bite. 

"These are good." He mumbled, and Grantaire nodded his agreement, but didn't take one of the cupcakes for himself, even though there were fifteen or so on the tray on the side.

"Did Courfeyrac kick you out? Bring a girl home?"

"Brought a Combeferre home." Marius mumbled, and Grantaire let out a guffaw as he noted the pink on the other's cheeks, tapping the skin affectionately as he passed Marius and moved into the living room with his crumb-covered fellow in tow. "Too much for me."

"Yes, I imagine it was." Grantaire said lightly, moving onto the couch and putting his arm up, and Marius was quick in kicking off his boots and throwing his coat aside before he slid into the seat next to Grantaire and pressed firmly against his side, cheek against Grantaire's shoulder, eyes hidden against his neck, one arm wrapped firmly around Grantaire's middle.

He took another bite of the cupcake, and crumbs dropped down Grantaire's neck, which, judging by his stupid smile, Marius had done quite on purpose. Grantaire slapped him upside the head, and Marius giggled in an insufferable fashion.

How many times had they done this now? A half dozen times? A dozen? Grantaire didn't know. He did know that whenever Marius wanted it, and indeed, Grantaire did, he was happy to spend the evening curled together and exchanging silly jokes and teases.

Grantaire leaned and kissed Marius' nose, and the giggles grew louder: it was far out of Grantaire's power not to join in, and then he was laughing too. He leaned forwards, shaking the crumbs off himself, and Marius set the cupcake aside before more firmly seating himself in Grantaire's lap, curling long, gangly limbs around Grantaire in an affectionate fashion.

"Fuckin' giraffe."

"They can run at thirty five miles per hour."

"Fuck off."

"No, they can!" Marius insisted.

"Who told you that?"

"Joly."

"Fuck me. That's pretty fucking fast."

"Yes!" 

"They've got four stomachs, you know. Like cows."

"Four?"

"Yeah. 'Cause of those sharp plant things they eat. And the horns they have are covered in hair, and they're called ossicones."

"How do you know that?" Marius asked, voice full of wonder in the way it often was, and Grantaire grinned.

"Had to do an art project on giraffes a while ago. They've got an awkward anatomy."

"Wow." They sat in silence for a fair while, the TV on in the background, Marius' breath hot against Grantaire's neck, Grantaire a warm and comfortable cushion. "They give birth standing up, you know. Baby just falls right out."

"That's just fucked up. Giraffes are freaks." Grantaire said, and Marius hummed his agreement before pressing closer, and the brunet began to stroke over his back with his nails scratching  _just_  so, and Marius' fun facts dissipated in a cloud of soft, pleasured groans.

Marius had always been a tactile creature, but as soon as you picked at his back, he fell quite completely and fully apart. His eyes were closed, and he was completely relaxed as Grantaire dragged his nails back and forth, completely ecstatic with the sensation.

"Where is Enjolras?"

"Working late." Grantaire said lightly. He did not distract Marius or try and pull away from the question, as he might have a few months ago. Marius understood Grantaire's attraction to his room-mate, and made no event of it. "He'll be home in a few hours."

"Is it still alright if I-"

"Pontmercy, it will always be alright." And that was the closest Grantaire would ever get to admitting to sentimentality, but Marius beamed all the same.

"Ah. Yes." He said softly, and Grantaire pressed another kiss to the top of his forehead before relaxing, enjoying the warmth of limbs atop him. His night had been going downhill until Marius had shown up.

He was a creature of opportune fashion, clumsy though he was.


End file.
